The invention generally relates to special purpose, home video game systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a modem and hard disk drive-based enhancement for a home video game system to allow a video game player to dial-up a network service provider and communicate over the service provider""s network to access the World Wide Web, send e-mail, play games and/or download executable programs, video and audio data to the system""s hard disk drive.
Over the years, special purpose home video game systems have been (and continue to be) immensely popular, notwithstanding the ever increasing presence of personal computers in households throughout the world. The latest generation of such dedicated video game systems utilize a user""s color television to generate exciting game play involving three dimensional game worlds having striking depth and realism involving numerous animated moving objects.
For the virtual millions of game players taking advantage of such low cost, special purpose video game systems, system operation and game play has been characterized by single location, stand alone operation. While home video game systems are designed for more than one player to play using multiple controllers attached to a single video game play console, such dedicated video game systems typically do not permit game play against other remotely located players.
The present invention advantageously converts a heretofore stand alone, special purpose video game system into a network communicating device with bulk storage capacity having numerous enhanced capabilities such as simultaneous game play video and Internet display. As used herein, the xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d refers to the vast collection of interconnected networks that all use the TCP/IP protocols as well as the more generic interconnection of two or more networks.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an expansion device is connected to an existing video game system port to provide additional communication and storage capability via a modem and hard disk drive. A cable TV tuner is also included in the expansion device to assist in advantageously providing a unique picture-in-picture video capability, and data acquisition from the television vertical blanking interval.
TV signals are coupled to the expansion device via an RF input from either cable TV or a conventional antenna. The TV signals can be generated by a VCR playing a tape, a Direct Broadcast Satellite box instead of a cable box, or can be generated from a camcorder or digital camera. The input may be received from baseband sources. These RF or baseband signals are blended with output signals from the video game system. In this fashion, a user may, for example, watch TV while viewing overlay information from the video game console.
In the exemplary embodiment, the expansion device includes infrared (IR) control. Infrared input processing permits, for example, a TV to be remotely controlled via the IR input signal which is coupled to the expansion device""s TV tuner. The IR output is used, for example, to control an associated cable box that may be coupled to the expansion device""s RF input. Thus, the IR output may be used to change channels via an associated cable box. The IR output also may be used, for example, to turn the TV power on or to remotely control recording in an associated VCR.
The present invention advantageously provides features not attainable by a conventional PC Internet link. For example, the present invention provides a user with enhanced television capabilities. In accordance with the present invention, a user may receive a TV channel guide downloaded via the Internet, or captured from the data transmitted in the vertical blanking interval of a television signal, spot a program which the user desires to view and immediately access the desired channel, via the IR input, through the expansion device TV tuner. In accordance with another feature of the present invention, channel changing may occur under the control of the expansion device tuner, even if the video game system console is in the process of controlling game play.
The present invention also permits a user to watch TV while simultaneously logging onto the Internet. This feature advantageously allows a user to observe his or her favorite news, sports or entertainment show while waiting for Internet access, or while enjoying a show""s Internet-based content (e.g., an interactive chat room feature).
The present invention advantageously permits a video game console to be coupled to the Internet to play multiplayer games or alternatively, to dial a friend and play a game involving head-to-head competition. The present invention also enhances the storage capacity of a video game console with a mass storage device such as a hard drive to permit the downloading of entire games into the mass storage device.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a known video game system may be advantageously modified to use its processing capability to inexpensively provide Internet access and other audio/video processing functionality. Such a system advantageously makes practical the use of picture-in-picture displays such that the screens of the broadcast television can be displayed along with game play or the Internet.
Additional data and programs necessary for a game can be immediately downloaded through the Internet during game play, thereby making it possible to play a new game related to an original game by use of downloaded data and programs. Additionally, Internet communication becomes possible during game play, thereby conveniently allowing the realization of a game that uses Internet communications without game interruptions.